heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Advance and Be Mechanized
Advance and Be Mechanized, released in 1967, was the penultimate Tom and Jerry cartoon. It was directed by Ben Washam and produced by Chuck Jones, and is the third and last of the outer space themed shorts from the Chuck Jones era, the first two being O-Solar Meow, and Guided Mouse-ille both released earlier in 1967. It is the last Tom and Jerry cartoon with Dean Elliott as the music composer. Plot The cartoon starts from another planet. One day, Jerry wants to get some cheese from the other room. He uses his robotic counterpart (Robot-Jerry) to go over the room. The robot mouse goes in the room, taking a pile of cheese before leaving. Meanwhile, Tom is a policeman who, as he tries to look at the situation in panoramic area, sees the mouse toy from the camera. He calls for his robotic counterpart (Mechano) to get rid of him, once and for all. The mouse robot returns to the hole, but Mechano grabs his tail, unscrews him bit by bit until destroyed, then he takes the cheese, while Jerry is sitting, with drooping ears, sad at how he had lost his meal. Tom is seen laughing at Jerry's misfortune as Mechano returns to his master, then he pats the robot cat, as if to say: "Good job." The next scene, Tom is hungry as a lunch whistle starts to blow loudly. Tom runs to a line of robots, who are waiting at a machine to give them some oil. When Tom was fed, and realizes that it tastes bad, he punches the machine. He sets to kick it until it "grabs" him and kicks him. Tom is back to work until he sees Jerry coming outside from his hole, he chases the mouse so that he can eat him as he enters the same machine Tom ate from. He goes over a coin slot, ends up stuttered in a hamburger, with an arm putting some spicy chilli sauce on him. It explodes in hotness, Jerry puts it in the hamburger, Tom eats it and it explodes in spiciness. The machine then gives him water. The same scene as Tom sees robot-Jerry again continues. After being spotted robot-Jerry rushes once again from the camera, Tom calls for his minion. Then, in a chase reminiscent to the Guided Mouse-Ille, Mechano chases robot-Jerry, but robot-Jerry levitates himself into the air. Mechano extends his legs up and tries again, but then robot-Jerry drops himself. Mechano continues his chase until he almost wrecked over some obstacles. Mechano crouches to avoid a large fixture, and then extends himself high to avoid a second one. He chases robot-Jerry again until he hits over a doorjamb. Mechano gets angry with Tom (as Tom gasps as his robot-cat takes control, tries to scold his robot-cat), and turns him into a minion, the same thing happens to Jerry as he becomes the robot mouse's minion. They control both furry leaders as Tom punching with Jerry, maniacally. Crew *Animation: James Culhane, Dick Thompson, Ben Washam, Ken Harris, Don Towsley, Tom Ray, Philip Roman, Emery Hawkins, Manny Perez, Al Eugster *Layout: Don Morgan, Bruce Bushman *Backgrounds: Philip DeGuard, Thelma Witmer *Design Consultant: Maurice Noble *Effects Animation: Harry Love *Production Manager: Earl Jonas *Story: Bob Ogle, John Dunn *Music: Dean Elliott *Co-ordinator: Nick Iuppa *Production Supervised by: Les Goldman *Produced by: Chuck Jones *Directed by: Ben Washam External links * * Category:1967 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:1960s American animated films Category:1960s comedy films Category:1960s science fiction films Category:Robot films